1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector.
2. The Related Art
Audio jack connectors are widely used in kinds of electronic equipments, such as MP3/MP4, mobile phones, computers and other equipments for transmitting sound signals. A conventional audio jack connector includes an insulating housing and a terminal received in a rear of the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines an insertion hole for an audio plug inserted thereinto. The terminal has a base portion fixed in the insulating housing, and an elastic contact portion extended from the base portion and projected into the insertion hole. When the audio plug is inserted into the insulating housing, the elastic contact portion is contacted with a tip end of the audio plug.
The elastic contact portion of the terminal is contacted with the tip end of the audio plug by side, in other words, the elastic contact portion may push the audio plug aside. This will cause the audio plug contacted with other terminals of the audio jack connector incompletely, and as a result, signal transmission between the audio jack connector and the audio plug will be influenced.